Throughout this application various publications are referred to in parentheses. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification before the claims. The disclosures of these publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject application pertains.
Gut barrier dysfunction is linked to a broad spectrum of human ailments (1-5). Increased permeability of the gut wall can result, for example, from toxins, poor diet, parasites, infection, or medications (5). Leaky gut syndrome is a term for enhanced intestinal permeability, which can occur in patients susceptible to a multitude of diseases ranging, for example, from inflammatory bowel disease to autoimmune systemic ailments. Patients who develop dysbiosis or bacterial overgrowth, or who are on long-term antibiotics or are generally susceptible to inflammatory diseases of the gut are likely to have enhanced intestinal permeability as a pathogenic cause driving future associations with disease onset. Orphan nuclear receptors may serve as a link between the host environment and gut immunity. One such receptor is the pregnane X receptor (PXR) (NR1I2; also termed SXR, PAR). PXR is the primary xenobiotic sensor in human and mammalian tissues. It responds to a wide range of structurally- and chemically-distinct ligands (52-62).
The present invention addresses the need for methods of treating and preventing gut barrier dysfunction and illnesses associated with gut barrier dysfunction, such as inflammatory bowel disease, cardiovascular, pulmonary or autoimmune disease.